


A Dangerous Game

by BeccaL_94



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaL_94/pseuds/BeccaL_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative beginning to Bridget starting at Wentworth and her relationship with Franky. Just an idea that came to me a while back so thought I'd explore it. Please let me know what you think and if you would be interested in reading more. Chapters will alternate between Franky's POV and Bridgets.<br/>Thanks in advance for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I’m standing in front of the full length mirror in my bedroom, smoothing my hands down the non-existing wrinkles on my dress. Today I start my new position as Forensic Psychologist at Wentworth Correctional Centre. I have worked in the prison system since graduating with a psychology degree from Melbourne University 21 years ago, however this will be the first time I’ve ever stepped foot in Wentworth Prison – I’m excited to see what it will be like, and I hope that with my knowledge and experience I’ll be a good asset for the women to have. I will be at this posting for roughly the next seven months, because soon after then my life will be changing forever – well if everything goes to plan, you see – I, Bridget Westfall, at the age of 43, am currently six weeks pregnant with my first child. I found out a few days ago that the procedure had finally worked, after almost a year of trying. I have always wanted a child of my own, but never found the right partner to take that step with, hence why I have decided to do this alone – before it’s too late for me. It’s still very early on, so I don’t plan on letting anyone in on the news until I hit at least the twelve-week mark, especially with my age – I’ve done my research and know this will be a higher risk pregnancy, but my doctor says I’m in great shape and to the best of their knowledge they aren’t predicting any major issues to occur – so long as I don’t overdo it. I’ve not been sick so far, so I’m hoping it will stay that way – I can’t think of anything more embarrassing than throwing up in a room full of people or when I have a session in my office. I turn to the side, looking for any sign of my growing baby – but nothing is noticeable so far, if I push my palm to the spot directly above my pubic bone – I can feel a hard area, which Dr Emerson, my OBGYN, explained is my uterus – where the baby is developing. I take one last glance at my reflection, noticing the slight wrinkles beginning to develop and sigh – getting old is no fun at all.  
An hour later, I arrive at the prison – I get escorted straight to the Governor’s office – where introductions take place.  
“Ms Westfall, pleasure to meet you, I’m Joan Ferguson, and this is my Deputy Governor Vera Bennett.”  
“Lovely to meet the both of you – please call me Bridget.” I say with a polite smile, I can’t help but get the impression there’s something off about this Governor Ferguson, she is certainly a striking force – and the poor Deputy just looks scared.  
“Very well, Bridget – here is your security pass, this gives you access to all areas of the prison, however I would recommend you get a guard to accompany you around – it will be safer that way. Oh, and make sure you do not misplace the pass – the consequences will be severe.” She says sternly and I swallow hard, I’m not one to frighten easily, but I can’t help but feel like a child again in the Principles office at her threatening tone.  
“I will make sure that I’m careful Governor, you have no worries – would you be able to advise where I am needed first today?” I ask, looking between her and Vera – who has still yet to say anything.  
“Ah yes – here is your timetable, group sessions have been filled in, but I will leave it up to you to fill in when individual sessions will take place in your office.”  
“Okay, thank you – oh, I see I have a group session with the women in H block starting in twenty minutes, would I be able to get an escort to the library please?” Years in this job are telling me something is definitely going on here, but I need to remind myself it’s just the first day – and I really shouldn’t piss off this woman if I want to have a job here.  
“Certainly, Vera would you be kind enough to show our new psychologist to the library, the prisoners should already be arriving.”  
“Indeed Governor – this way Ms Westfall.” Vera offers a small smile and points towards the door.  
“Please, like I said to the Governor – call me Bridget.” I say as we head out, making our way through multiple gates and into a courtyard, to reach the library. The atmosphere is tense as we make our way through all the women, some are playing basketball, others gardening, however most are just talking on the picnic benches.  
“Watch out!” I hear being screamed from the basketball court, suddenly a ball is coming hurtling towards Vera and I. I begin to turn my head, waiting and bracing for the inevitable contact with my upper body – when nothing happens.  
“For fucks sake! You have the entire court! Can’t you see there’s people walking here!” I turn around at the voice, noticing the woman has the basketball securely in her hands.  
“Sorry Franky! We didn’t mean it – was an accident!” comes a shout back from the court.  
“Good! Have better aim next time dickhead!” the woman, who I now know as Franky shouts back and throws the ball to the court, before turning around to face Vera and I for the first time, immediately I am struck by her beauty.  
“You okay there? That was close.” She says to me as I stare at her.  
“Oh – yes I am, thank you – I definitely thought that was coming straight for my head.” I smile at her.  
“Just as well I’m both fast and a good catcher – couldn’t let that pretty face of yours get bruised now could I?” she asks, with wink. I can’t help the girl-like grin that appears on my face at her obvious flirting.  
“Enough Doyle.” Vera says as Franky just continues to ogle me with a huge smirk on her face.  
“I’m pretty sure you’ve guessed by now – but I’m Franky Doyle.” She says, holding out her hand for me to take.  
“Bridget Westfall – pleasure to meet you Franky.” I say in reply, taking the offered hand and shaking it, instantly feel something stir inside me at the contact.  
“Oh, trust me the pleasure is definitely all mine.” She winks again, still holding onto my hand.  
“Bridget, the group session will be starting now – we really should make a move.” Vera breaks the trance I’m in and I let go of Franky’s hand.  
“Oh, of course. Well nice to meet you, I guess I’ll see you around Franky.”  
“You can count on it.” She says, and with one last exchange of smiles, I follow Vera to my first group session.  
Halfway through the session, in the middle of listening to a woman named Doreen talk about her fears on impending motherhood – just what I need to hear right now – we are interrupted by Franky Doyle appearing in the library. I look up at her, expectantly to see why she is here but she’s just staring at me.  
“Franky? Is there something you need?” I ask, and she just looks at me confused, before obviously taking in her surroundings and noticing the other women, who are probably wondering why she is acting strange.  
“Oh – umm no, sorry. I normally study in here, you see I have a parole hearing coming up, but I’m also studying law for when I hopefully get out of this shithouse…and I’m interrupting your session. Apologise, I’ll just grab a book then go.” She says, dipping her head in embarrassment and walking to the bookshelves. This is only the second time I’ve met Franky, but something tells me this is unusual behaviour – her display in the courtyard earlier had a lot more bravado.  
“Join us.” I say in her direction – but the look I get tells me this will not be happening.  
“Yeah…I don’t think so – I don’t do talking, especially not with a shrink – no offence.” Ah, there it is, she obviously feels the need to gain back some control over the situation. She turns her back completely to me and resumes her search for a book.  
“Maybe I can change your mind – I’m not like other psychologists.” I say, then realise that could be interpreted suggestively.  
“Well you have a point, you’re certainly the hottest one we’ve had – not that there’s much to compare you to right enough, but no – I’m not talking, not here.”  
“Come see me on Thursday afternoon in my office, we can chat in private.” I see her eyebrows raise at my words and that smirk from earlier has found its way back to her face.  
“It’s a date, see you then – Gidget.” She winks in my direction, as I look around at the shocked faces of the other women.  
“It’s Bridget.” I say in a serious voice to her.  
“Hmm…I prefer Gidget.” With that she leaves the library, book in hand, I can’t help the smile that once again plays on my lips at the affect this woman – who I’ve just met seems to have on me.  
“Careful Ms Westfall, you’re playing with fire with that one.” The women to my left, who introduced herself as Liz says to me. I wipe the smile off my face immediately and turn my attention back to the session in hand. 

My first session with Franky comes around fast, before I know it Thursday afternoon is here and the guard – who I met for the first time yesterday – Will Jackson, is bringing her into my office.  
“Thank you Will.” I say in a friendly manner towards him.  
“No problem Bridget, I’ll be back later.”  
“Good afternoon Franky – please take a seat, make yourself comfy.” I say, taking a seat myself on one of my bright green chairs.  
“So – what am I supposed to talk about? Like I said, I’m not much of a sharer when it comes to feelings and all that crap.” I smile at her as she speaks.  
“Well, we’re here to talk about you, or whatever is going on that you may want to talk to someone about, you can tell me anything – these sessions are strictly confidential.”  
“So we can chat about anything I want then?” she asks, that smirk I already feel I know so well fixed on her lips.  
“Within reason of course, but yes.” She looks straight into my eyes and contemplates for a few seconds, she’s looking at me so intently I feel like she can read my thoughts, it makes me shift slightly uncomfortably in my seat.  
“I make you feel uncomfortable don’t I? Oh, I see – you’ve read my file haven’t you? Know what I’ve done do you?” I just nod my head.  
“Part of my job is to know your background, as well as your prison record.”  
“Think you know me then?” she asks, all of a sudden seeming to become irritated.  
“That’s the point of these sessions Franky – I want to get inside that mind of yours.” she scoffs at this.  
“Just my mind? You sure about that?” I roll my eyes at this.  
“Franky.” I say in a warning tone.  
“I’ve done some really messed up shit Gidget.” She says, again seeming to lose the attitude she tries to put across for her own benefit.  
“Okay – but you’re paying your penance by being here, your parole hearing will be coming up soon. You want out of here, don’t you?” she rises from the seat fast, starting to pace my office.  
“Of course I fucking do, but what’s the point in hoping for something that’s never going to happen?” she says, stopping suddenly and once again looking me straight in the eye, I can see emotion flaring in her own facial expressions.  
“Where do you see yourself after prison Franky? What do you want from life?” I can tell her walls are up, however there seems to be some resolve, it’s as if she’s fighting against answering truthfully to me or throwing some bullshit comment at me and deflecting.  
“No one’s ever asked me that question before – probably because I’m such a screw up, seemed pointless.” She sits back down in the seat opposite me.  
“I don’t think you’re a screw up Franky, I want you to let me in – please, tell me.” I can’t take the look of torment in her eyes any longer – I need to offer her some level of comfort – so I reach a hand out, taking her own in mine, much like in the courtyard – I feel like a bolt of lightning goes through me at the contact, and judging by her eyes she feels it too.  
“Don’t laugh at me – please.” She says in a small, child-like voice and my heart breaks at this.  
“I promise you I won’t – I would never laugh at you Franky.” I say, stroking over her knuckles with my thumb to provide a bit of extra comfort.  
“Okay, thanks. Well like I said the other day in the library, I’m studying law, I did have a tutor, Erica – the old Governor, but I don’t want to talk about her. Since she left I’ve had to teach myself, it’s hard but I want to be a better person. I’m 34 years old Gidget, I’m not that young anymore, I used to have all these big plans for life – meet a great girl, fall in love, marriage, a family – so much that has so little chance of happening now, the one thing I know I can still achieve is becoming a lawyer – I’m already halfway there.” I smile at her as she looks shyly at me.  
“Why would you ever think I’d laugh at that? That’s what most people dream of Franky – myself included in that. Trust me when I say you’re not too old for any of it, I’m 43.” I say to her as she looks at me confused.  
“Oh come on – look at you though, I bet you have a partner that loves you, couple of kids, big house – you will have been to uni and you have a career!” I’m having an internal struggle of what to tell Franky about myself, but, she has just opened up so much to me.  
“Actually Franky, my life is far from ideal – I’ve never had a serious relationship, I mean yes some girlfriends but no one serious, house is two bedrooms – so not huge, and well the other thing that you mentioned is a bit difficult right now.” I say, and it’s my turn to feel awkward.  
“Huh? Well okay that does surprise me a bit I guess, what do you mean by difficult? I don’t understand.” The way Franky’s looking at me melts the resolve I had about telling her away.  
“Right – you can’t tell anyone, I only found out late last week and it’s still very early.” I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more confused face before.  
“I’m pregnant Franky, just over six weeks so that’s why I haven’t told anyone – and I have no clue why I just told you, I’ve know you for only a few days.” I say, laughing at the bizarreness of the entire situation. Franky lets go of my hand and once again stands from her chair, this time however signalling for me to also stand up, I look at her confused before I oblige.  
“Let me be the first one to properly congratulate you then.” She says, taking a step forward and wrapping her strong arms around me, I breath her in and in that moment – I feel like I’m safe – it’s such an odd feeling to have, especially considering the circumstances.  
“Thank you Franky.” I say into the crook of her neck as we stand there for what seems like ages. All of a sudden there is a noise and before we can register what it is, the door opens and Will Jackson walks in, we spring apart at the intrusion.  
“Umm, I was – Franky time’s up, I need to take you back now.” He just stands quite awkward, which makes it obvious he saw us embrace.  
“Sure Mr Jackson, see you around Ms Westfall.” Franky says, trying to cover any awkwardness by using my last name instead of her preferred ‘Gidget’.  
“Yes Franky, see you later. Thank you Mr Jackson.” I nod to him in acknowledgement. Fuck, talk about busted – and it was just a hug. I hope he doesn’t say anything – I guess only time will tell if he does.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Bridget’s arrival at Wentworth, I’m not exaggerating when I say my days have been brighter, there’s just something about her presence that instantly cheers me up, it’s been about four weeks now since she started, and I’ve had regular sessions with her about twice a week, but I’ve seen her loads of times in passing as well. I’ve found myself opening up a lot about various issues, even my childhood – which has always been a no go area of mine. When she told me during our first session she was pregnant, I was quite shocked – even more so when she went on to say she didn’t have a partner and she was going it alone. I must say I felt quite sorry for her at first, from what she’s said about herself, it doesn’t sound like she has that many people around her to make sure she’s doing okay and I’d hate to think she has no one at all to confide in, so even though the sessions are for me, we’ve been talking about her a lot as well, and of course the baby – she gives me weekly updates, which is kind of fun. We just have this connection, and at our session last week – the last time we were alone together, we almost kissed, we came so close but we ran out of time in the session. I’m interested to see what will happen at my session this afternoon, however I also need to discuss another issue with Bridget – The Freak, she’s out of control, I seriously don’t know how she’s governor, a lot of the inmates want her gone, and most recently, one of the girls – Jodie – was in the slot, and when she came back said The Freak had done things to her, she has really bad nightmares and scratches her arms until they bleed – The Freak has fucked her brain. Jodie’s actually due to testify against her tomorrow – Bea Smith is going with her, otherwise she’d probably piss her pants confronting her alone.   
“Franky, it’s your session with Ms Westfall.” Mr Jackson appears at the cell door.   
“Oh already? Okay thanks.” We make our way to Bridget’s office.   
The office is empty when we get there, Mr Jackson just tells me to take a seat and wait for her, since she probably won’t be long and he knows I’m not going to do anything.   
A few minutes later, Bridget appears – a bit out of breath and very pale.  
“Oh Franky, I’m so sorry – I lost track of time.” She says, closing the door and going to take her usual seat opposite me. She doesn’t look well at all.   
“Hey Gidget – are you okay? You don’t look too good.” I say, genuinely concerned as I stand up and go to her, kneeling by her side.   
“I – trash can!” she shouts and I move frantically to grab it in time, just managing to put it in front of her before she starts throwing up. I settle it on her lap as I stand up and move her hair away from her face with one hand, and rub circles on her back with the other.   
“It’s okay Gidge, you’re fine.” I say trying to soothe her until the nausea subsides. Finally, after she hasn’t been sick in a few minutes, I take the trash can, now filled with vomit and move it to the other side of the room, before returning to her side.  
“I’m so sorry Franky – this is so embarrassing.” Oh shit, is she crying?  
“Hey, hey – it’s okay, it’s normal – right?” I ask, suddenly worried.   
“Yeah, it’s just been really bad the last few days – morning sickness my ass.” She laughs slightly at this as I sit myself down on the floor in front of her.  
“Oh here – forgot I had some gum, it’ll get rid of the taste.” I say, pulling a pack out of my pocket and handing all of it to her.  
“Thank you – I think this baby has officially declared war on me – it’s only ten weeks Franky.” She says, getting upset again. I tug on her hand and signal for her to sit next to me on the floor, she obliges and as soon as she’s down, I wrap her up in my arms and kiss her head.   
“You’ll be fine – you’re a strong woman, you can do this, and you’re going to be such a great mum Gidge.” She crawls into my lap like a small child would, I think she’s just exhausted from it all.  
“I wish I could take care of you all the time.” I whisper, not even realising I said it loud enough to hear.  
“You’re very caring Franky, anyone would be lucky to have you.” She says sincerely, looking me in the eye, it’s the exact same look we both had just before we were interrupted last time. I move to close the distance between our mouths when I feel her palm press against my chest.   
“Franky – I can’t.” she says.   
“What? Are you serious? I thought-never mind, forget it.” I say, feeling rejected.   
“No! No Franky, not like that – umm I mean I was just sick, even with gum I don’t want our first kiss like this.” She says with a shy smile on her lips, probably caused by her earlier embarrassment.   
“Oh! Right yeah sorry I forgot, of course.” How could I forget what had just occurred?  
“I have a question though, what are we doing? This goes against all the rules Franky, I mean – if we get caught, your parole, my job – everything.”  
“Bridget, I like you a lot. It’s only been a month, but the way we’ve been skirting around this, god – if this was normal circumstances we would have fucked already. It’s up to you though – what do you want to do about us? My hearing is like eight weeks away, I could be out of here in just over two months, keep that in mind.” I say, trying to gauge her reaction by her expression, but she has one hell of a poker face going on.   
“Franky – you’re right, under normal circumstances we’d be fine – hell even if it was this situation minus one big factor, I’m pregnant – and I know right now that’s easy to forget, but soon everyone will know and it’ll be noticeable. You say in two months you could be out, I’d be almost five months by then, I don’t want to start anything that you’d change your mind about because of that – not that I’m at all saying I’d expect any commitment – that would be cra-” I can’t listen to her anymore, screw if she has been sick only ten minutes ago, I go in for a kiss – and oh god, it’s better than I could have ever imagined, she tugs on the back of my neck, bringing my mouth deeper down to her own. After a few minutes of exploring we break apart for air.   
“Wow.” Is all she says.  
“Sorry Gidge, but you needed to shut up – here’s what I say, one step at a time, let’s just see where this goes, I’m not sure, it might end up just being some kissing and that while I’m in here, or it could turn into the real thing on the outside – but we’ll never know unless we go for it and give it a try, so what do you say? Shall we see where this goes?” I say, with hopeful eyes.  
“Yes, yes Franky I agree – let’s give us a try. I just hope you know what you’re taking on with me and my hormones!” I just laugh and lean down to kiss her again.   
“I do Gidge, and I’m going to make sure I take really good care of both of you.” I say, bringing a hand down to her stomach, which is still flat – just a slight bulge present.   
“That means a lot Franky.” She says, kissing me once more before we break apart and take our respective seats again, knowing it won’t be long until Mr Jackson appears to take me back.   
A knock sounds at the door soon after, and Mr Jackson enters.  
“Everything okay in here?” he asks, scrunching up his nose – I regard him for a few seconds before suddenly realising what he can smell.   
“Mr Jackson, I was a bit sick in Ms Westfall’s trash can, again I’m so sorry Ms Westfall. Would you be able to get someone to come and clean it Mr J? Or get me the stuff to do it? I don’t want to leave her to have to clean it.” Bridget’s eyebrows raise but she goes along with it.  
“Yeah sure I’ll get someone to do it Franky, you probably ate something dodgy at lunch.” Mr Jackson says.  
“No worries about it Franky, it happens to us all – I hope you feel better soon. Thank you Mr Jackson, and I’ll see you later Franky.” She says, Mr Jackson is already walking out the door, I turn to Bridget again and lip to her ‘take it easy, rest up’ then blow her a kiss goodbye. Feeling ecstatic the whole way back to H block.   
I think my face says it all as I get back to H2, people are looking at me funny but I don’t care – I haven’t been this happy in so long.  
“What’s with that smile Franky? Good news?” Liz enquires as I sit down at the communal table.   
“Could say that Liz.” I smile even wider, thinking back to the kiss Bridget and I shared.   
“Okay, if you say Franky – you know you can come to me anytime though, yeah?”   
“I do, thanks Liz – but I’m good right now. This is something I’d like to just keep to myself.” She drops the subject, like I knew she would if I asked.   
I go back into my own bunk, properly content for the first time in a long time.   
Or at least I was, until the next morning, when I learn that Bea has gone completely crazy in the yard and ended up in the psych ward – I’m hearing rumours it was caused by drugs, but there is no way she would take any, not after what happened with her kid. This must be The Freak; she must have had something done to her so she couldn’t support Jodie.   
I’m walking down the corridor after finishing my shift in the kitchen when I see Bridget.  
“Gidget! Hey, I need to talk to you.” I say, catching up to her.  
“Franky, what can I do for you?” she smiles at me, oh god that smile just melts me.   
“Have you seen Red? She’s in psych or something.” I look at her waiting for an answer.   
“Red?” she enquires.   
“Oh sorry – I mean Bea, you seen her?”   
“I saw her briefly when she first was admitted, but I’m going back to assess her later, why?”   
“Right – umm we need to talk somewhere private, meet me in the library in five minutes – I’ll be between the bookshelves.” I get raised eyebrows in response.   
“Just to talk Gidge, it’s really important.”  
“Okay I’ll be there.” She says, turning and walking away, I can’t help but ogle her slightly as she walks away.   
Five minutes later we are stood in front of one another, between the bookcases of the empty library.   
“So Franky, what did you need to talk to me about so urgently?” Bridget asks, bringing me out of my daze as I just look into her eyes.   
“Oh yeah – sorry, so I meant to bring this up yesterday but, well you weren’t well…” I say, feeling slightly guilty about bringing that up again, knowing just how embarrassed she was.   
“Sorry again.” She says sheepishly.   
“Hey – no, babe it’s fine – totally out of your control.” I say, not realising I just called her that.   
“Babe? We’re doing that are we?”   
“Fuck – I didn’t mean, if you don’t like that I-” I can’t say anything else as I’m cut off by her lips on mine, a lot fiercer this time than yesterday, as she moves me and pins me up against the bookshelves, we are broken apart when we hear books fall to the ground.   
“I’m assuming you don’t mind that then babe?” I wink at her as she starts to bend over and clean the mess up.   
“Not at all darling.” She retorts.   
“Okay – we’re off topic again, I mean I really do like kissing you but I also really need to talk to you about this.”   
“Shoot, I’m all ears.” She says as we face each other again.   
“So basically I think Ferguson is behind Bea Smith ending up in psych, Red was meant to go with Jodie to that hearing so she could testify against Ferguson but she never made it and they’re trying to say she took those drugs – which isn’t at all believable, she’s so against them Gidge, after what happened to her kid.” I say to Bridget; well aware I’m probably not making much sense.   
“Okay so you think The Governor is behind this because? What’s your reasoning?”  
“I don’t know if you’ve met Jodie, but she was such an outgoing and fun person before all this, after her time in the slot she said The Freak done things to her, said things and made her harm herself, Jodie was literally pissing herself at the thought of testifying – so Red agreed to go with her for support, she is Top Dog now after all, but she never turned up – now clearly we know why, which means Jodie will probably spend the rest of her time here in psych because Channing and the board think she was falsely accusing a Governor. Have you seen Ferguson? She is fucking weird; I mean – if anyone should be a psych patient it should be her. I just don’t know what to do Gidget, and I’m worried what’s gonna happen to Red.” I say, hoping Bridget gets where I’m coming from.   
“Wow, that’s a lot to process, but there’s no solid proof? No way of actually proving she’s behind any of this no?” Bridget asks and I just shake my head.  
“That’s the problem Gidge, Jodie was the best hope to finally expose her for what she is, now I’m not sure – I mean, do we need to wait around until she does something to the next person?” I let out a deep sigh, allowing Bridget to pull me into a hug.   
“I’ll figure something out Franky, I’ll take care of it okay?” I just look at her in horror.   
“You will do no such thing! You stay well away from her, she wouldn’t think twice about hurting you Gidge, and I said I’d look after you, I’m not letting that happen.” I say, hoping she’ll understand.   
“Franky, will all due respect, I’m a grown woman, I think I can handle her.” Bridget says, taking a step back and putting her hands on her hips, in a defiant way.  
“Oh well I’m sorry! Sorry for fucking caring Bridget. This is a dangerous game we’re playing here; I don’t want you ending up as one of her victims – aren’t you forgetting something?” it’s my turn to be angry with her.   
“Yes, but if I can get Vera on our side – I think she’s beginning to question Ferguson’s behaviour, I can tell, and the majority of the guards are the same, it probably wouldn’t take much – there’s already a lot of doubt.”   
“So you’re just going to go head-to-head with a psychopath then Bridget? Are you fucking serious right now? I can’t believe you would be so selfish! I thought this was what you wanted more than anything, now what? You’re willing to risk Peanut over it all.” I drop my gaze down to her stomach, still not noticeable unless you either knew or looked very close. At my words, her hand drops instinctively down to it, almost shielding it from my words.   
“I – I forgot, oh god Franky I actually forgot! What does that say about me? You’re right, I am selfish. I’m going to be a terrible mother!” she cries out as she drops down to the floor, sobbing.   
“Hey – no babe, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said it the way I did. You’re going to be a great mummy, and I think it says a lot that you’re so willing to protect the women in here, even if it is with disregard for your own safety, you just can’t take that risk right now. Peanut has a lot more growing to do Gidge, he or she need you to be fit and healthy so they can be too okay?” I say, wrapping her in a hug as we sit on the floor.  
“You’re right, okay. Shit – I need to be careful Franky.” She says, with a worried look on her face.   
“Yes you do, we all do but you more so. Are you sure you want to stay on here? I know you will no matter what because you’re not a quitter but just have a think, might be safer if you left.”  
“No Franky, I feel safe when I’m with you – if I left it would be at least two months until I saw you again, no way would I cope. Plus, once the sickness goes away, do you know what the next hormonal stage is going to be?” I shake my head.   
“Well, apparently – I’m going to get very horny, so we’ll maybe need to find some quiet spots, because there’s only so much I can do for myself.” Oh god, is she trying to kill me?  
“Not reached that stage quite yet?” I say, with a hopeful look.   
“Sorry darling, in the next few weeks probably.”  
“Damn, empty library as well. Shit I didn’t realise the time; I need to be back for count in five. Right, okay so no messing with Ferguson Gidge, but go check on Red – if you can let her know the theory we’re building about who is behind her being there.” We stand up from our seated position on the floor.   
“I will Franky, I’ll tell her.” I give her a kiss on the lips, then turn my attention to her stomach, kneeling down so I’m in front of it. I go as close as possible to it; I know Peanut won’t hear me but who cares.  
“Right, you listen here kid – don’t be giving your mummy too much hassle okay? She already has enough going on, so ease up on making her sick okay? Thanks Peanut.” I say, looking up at Bridget, trying to gauge a reaction, before leaning in and giving her belly a quick kiss.   
“You are such a softy at heart Franky Doyle – who would have thought?” she says as I stand back up and give her another kiss.   
“You can’t tell anyone; I need to keep up my badass image.” I wink at her, then we depart the library, both going our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I left Franky, I went straight to see Bea in the psych ward. She was in a really bad way, totally delusional – saying a man was after her and had attacked her. The tox screen that was done on her admission, came back positive for narcotics, everyone but myself jumped to the conclusion that she took them willingly herself, however, after the conversation I had with Franky – I can’t help but doubt that, I trust what Franky said to me.   
“Ms Westfall, it’s late – shouldn’t you have left by now?” I hear the voice of the Governor ask me as she appears at my office door.   
“Governor, I was just finishing up some paperwork on Smith.” I say simply, hoping she will leave.   
“Oh, yes Bea Smith, very troublesome woman, probably best she’s in psych now – she’ll get the proper help she needs.” I just stare at her in disbelief.   
“Actually, I’m signing this paperwork so she can be transferred back into general, in my professional opinion she is of sound mind – there is no reason why she should be kept in psych. It appears the drugs in her system caused a psychotic episode, shouldn’t happen again.” I say simply, putting the paperwork into my desk drawer and rising from my seat.  
“You can’t be serious? She’s a risk! I will not allow you to put her back into general population.” Ferguson says, clearly not happy with my decision.   
“Well, that’s my call to make Governor – and I believe it is best for her.” I reply, grabbing my bag and jacket.   
“Unbelievable.” She says under her breath, as she storms out of my office.   
The following day, Bea Smith is released for the psych ward, much to Fergusons dismay. There was no ground to hold her there though, her behaviour is only making me more suspicious of her, I really need to get Vera alone and see what her take on all of this is.   
The week after, I have just finished up a group session in the library when Franky walks in, she looks around – noticing it’s just the two of us, she walks to me and gives me a quick kiss.   
“Hi Gidge, how you doing?” Franky says, taking a seat next to me.   
“I’m fine Franky – actually, I haven’t been sick in four days now.” I say with a smile.   
“I’m so glad to hear that – you had me worried for a bit there when you were throwing up all day, every day.”  
“I know, trust me I’m glad it seems to be over.”  
“So, did you go to the appointment then? Did you get to see Peanut?” Franky asks, excitably.   
“Yes I did, it was amazing Franky – here I brought this to show you.” I reach into my blazer pocket and pull out a copy of the ultrasound I had done yesterday.   
“Oh my god! This is, wow Gidge – hmm I’m not even going to pretend to know what any of that is, sorry.” She says, slightly embarrassed.   
“Oh I was the exact same yesterday – so the white is the solid parts – basically the baby, there’s not much detail yet because it’s still so small.”   
“So cool though.” Franky says again and smiles at the photo, then her look turns serious.   
“I’m guessing you’ve either seen or heard about Jodie? The Freak done that Gidge, she’s a fucking monster. Jodie’s eye is basically gone, she done that to herself – I mean, what the actual fuck?” Franky just looks at me, clearly at a loss for anymore words.   
“We need the proof though Franky, without that it’s just speculation. When I spoke to Ferguson last week she was not happy I signed Smith off to return to general, I think the façade is beginning to crack.” I say, stroking Franky’s arm.   
“Gidge, you shouldn’t be talking to her – at least not making her pissed at you. Like I said, leave it to us to deal with – and Vera, don’t put yourself in the firing line, it’s not worth it.”  
“I know; I know I won’t – I’ll be safe.” Franky cups my cheek with her hand and I lean into the welcomed touch.   
“God – I want you so bad, you’re so beautiful.” She says and I blush slightly.   
“Hmm I want you too, now that the sickness seems to be over – I’m already horny, and right now that means taking care of myself.” I say with a pout and Franky laughs.   
“Well, I know places in here we could go and I could take care of you babe, if you need me to scratch the itch – I’ll do it.” She whispers in my ear and I can feel myself getting wet from just her words.  
“Oh god, we need to do it at some point, or I’ll literally explode.” I say to her.   
“I need to report for work now, umm – if it’s weird that’s totally fine, but would you mind if I kept this? I’ll be super careful; I’ll even remove your name.” Franky says, gesturing to the ultrasound photo.   
“Of course – I was maybe slightly presumptuous but I got that one as an extra copy, for you – just in case.”  
“Thank you Gidge, that means a lot. How far are you now anyway? Like 12 weeks?” she asks.   
“I am 11 weeks, 4 days. I’ll be showing soon.” I say as we stand up, Franky looking at my stomach as I pull my top tighter.   
“I can definitely see it Gidge, just a little bit but it’s definitely there.” Franky says as she puts her hand on the small bump.   
“Yeah, I noticed it too, finally showing – I’ll need to tell people soon.” I say, resting a hand on top of Franky’s.   
“Yeah – that’ll be good when you can tell. Anyway, I really need to go babe, I’ll see you later, if not before then I’ll see you on Thursday.” She places a quick kiss to my lips and a final rub to my stomach before leaving the library.   
The next morning, I am on my way to do an admission with Vera, apparently it’s a return for the inmate – as they only got out a few months ago. I see Franky up ahead of me mopping the hallway floors, she looks up at me and we make eye contact with one another. I smile, but her expression is very different – one I have yet to see, her arms are waving above her head at me, then I hear her words.  
“Be careful! The floor’s wet!” just as I register what she has said, my left foot slides slightly out in front of me, I scream out and see Franky running towards me, clearly not caring about falling herself. Thankfully, she gets to my side in time without slipping, anchors her arms around my waist and effectively pulls me into a hug so I don’t end up on the floor.   
“Oh my god!” I shriek out, and then try to calm myself down, by taking deep breaths.   
“Hey – you’re okay, I’ve got you baby.” Franky says, as she still has her arms around me, her right hand covering over where the baby is growing.   
“Franky – if you hadn’t, oh god.” I can’t even finish as I realise it could have been so much worse.   
“You’re fine Gidge, you want to sit down or something?” I shake my head no, just then realising we have an audience – shit.   
“Franky – people are staring.” I say, she looks around noticing the same as me, with one finally, barely noticeable caress to my stomach, she steps away, however, keeps a hand on my arm until we are away from the wet area entirely.   
“Bridget are you okay? Did you slip?” I hear Will ask as he approaches Franky and I.  
“I – yes, but I’m okay – I’ll be fine.” I say politely.   
“Mr Jackson, I think you should take her to the staffroom or somewhere where she can sit down – she got a bit of a fright, she’s still shaking.” Franky says, genuine worry in her voice.   
“She’s a big girl Doyle, if she says she’s okay, then she’s okay.”   
“Yeah I know – but what about the ba-” Franky stops abruptly as she realises what she has almost said.  
“You know what Will, maybe I should have a seat for a minute – on second thought.” I give Franky a smile and nod, as she finally let’s go of my arm, only for Will to immediately take up the same position.   
“Mr Jackson?” Franky calls out as we start to walk away.   
“Umm could you please come tell me later how Ms Westfall is, just so I know she’s not too shaken up – I should have had another sign further down about the floor after all.” Franky says to him, pleading with her eyes, he obviously registers the sincere concern in her voice and agrees to find her later.   
Once in the staffroom, I sit down on the sofa as Will makes me a tea.   
“I’m sorry about all of this Will – I’ll be fine; you should get back.” I say as he walks back over, and hands me a mug.  
“I know Bridget.” He says, taking a seat next to me. My mind goes into overdrive as I panic, I’m almost 12 weeks now so I guess I can tell people – this isn’t exactly how I wanted it to go though.   
“Oh! Umm, is it really that noticeable already?” I ask, leaning back on the sofa and taking a sip of tea.  
“Oh Bridget, you’d need to be blind not to see!” he laughs, and I burst in to tears at his words.   
“Shit – I’m sorry, hey don’t worry, I won’t say anything – I know it’s not really allowed, but she’s out in less than two months hopefully, plus you technically don’t work here – you’re a psych.” I just look at him until it registers what he’s talking about.   
“Oh! You mean Franky and I?” I say, surprised.   
“Yes Bridget, the way she looks at you, and she’s so protective of you as well, I’ve never seen her like this.”  
“Ah okay, I understand.” I say, composing myself again.   
“I really won’t tell, so don’t worry – I don’t want you upset over it.”  
“Actually, I reacted that way because I thought you were talking about this.” I say, pulling my top tighter, revealing the roundness of my stomach – it’s true what they say about ‘popping’ because I seem to have grown a bump overnight.   
“Oh my god! Are you?” I nod my head at his question.   
“Wow congrats! When are you due?” he asks.   
“I’m not due until February, only 12 weeks so far.”  
“Well congratulations, so was I wrong about you and Doyle then? Or?”   
“I guess it’s a bit complicated, we are together though – or at least we’re trying, just seeing where it goes right now, will be easier if she gets out though.” I say with a smile.   
“Good for you Bridget, she’s really changed you know? I’m happy for you both, and I’m sure this will give her the drive she needs to stay good and get out of here.”  
“I’m hoping so, we’ll wait and see, thank you for keeping this discreet. My relationship and the baby, I plan on telling everyone soon, I was just waiting to be out of the danger zone.”  
“Well if you need anything let me know – maybe some quiet time with your girl.” He says with a wink.  
“Will!” I say, eyes wide as he just laughs.   
“I’m just saying! I know pregnant women get extra horny, you’ll want to jump her when you see her soon.”  
“Ugh I know, it’s starting already.” I say, sighing loudly with frustration.   
“Just let me know when and I can arrange something.” He says, still laughing a bit.   
“Ha! Of course, I’ll remember that Will.” I say to him.  
“Hey I’m being serious; I’ll drop her by your office – just make sure you lock the door.” He says, standing to leave.   
“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind!” I call out as he leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of smut taking place in this chapter. Hope you enjoy, have been trying to update frequently, but probably won't now until the middle of next week earliest. I'm moving house at the moment so that's why. Thanks for reading!

“Well everyone now knows about the baby.” I say to Franky as we sit in my office for one of her sessions.   
“Oh yeah? What they say?” Franky asks.   
“Everyone seems happy for me, some people think I’m crazy of course, but happy all the same.” I smile, putting a hand on my stomach, something I’ve been doing a lot in the past week.   
“You’re really starting to show now, like before I could see it if I really looked close, but now it’s totally noticeable, it looks adorable by the way.” Franky smiles at me as she looks at my bump.   
“Well at 14 weeks Peanut is growing a lot, I can’t wait until I get to feel movements, that will be incredible.” I say.  
“Oh! Yeah I’m looking forward to that bit too, it’s so exciting.”  
“It really is, but anyway we should probably talk about your hearing, it’s very soon now Franky, just over a month left to go – then you could be out of here.” I say, genuinely excited at the possibility.   
“Ah I know, I just can’t let myself build my hopes up, we both know what Ferguson is like – wouldn’t be surprised if she personally put a shiv in me.”  
“Please don’t talk like that Franky, you know how it makes me feel.” I say, already getting emotional.   
“I’m sorry baby, I just can’t help but think like that – you know, my life is finally falling into place, I could have a proper life so soon – I just don’t want anything to go wrong, it already feels too good to be true, I mean I’ve got you, and you’re so amazing, and then there’s the baby, I know we haven’t been together long but everything just feels so right, you know?” she asks, slightly unsure.   
“I feel the same, it’s crazy when I think about it sometimes – I mean the circumstances are certainly unusual, but it just feels like it was meant to be.” I say back to her, her face instantly breaking into a huge grin.   
“So, have those hormones kicked in yet? You know, the ones that make you want me.” She asks with a smirk.  
“Franky! That’s naughty, but yes they have – last week, I’ve had to take care of the problem myself on many occasions recently.” I say, a blush developing at my words, I am by no means a prude when it comes to sex but feel slightly embarrassed talking about pleasuring myself.   
“Oh really? What do you think about? Answer very carefully.” She says, standing and approaching me.   
“You. That’s it, I imagine it’s your fingers inside me, making me scream out in pleasure.” I look straight into her eyes as I say this.   
“Good girl, that’s what I like to hear.” She says, dropping down to her knees in front of me.   
“What are you doing Franky?” I ask as she parts my legs.   
“I’m so glad you’re wearing a dress today, nice panties babe.” She says, and in one fluid motion, the panties she is referring to are on the floor.   
“We can’t, not here Franky – someone might hear.” I say, but in reality I don’t want to stop this from happening.   
“Well then you better be quiet, Will is coming back in in twenty minutes.” She smirks.  
“He knows about us.” I blurt out, just as she is pushing my dress up to my waist.  
“What?!” she says, stopping all movements and looking to my face.   
“He guessed, I just agreed, said he wouldn’t tell anyone and he’s happy for us.” I say, trying to calm her down, noticing the worry on her face.   
“So, he’s okay with it? Really?” she asks.   
“Yes darling, like I said he’s happy. Thinks I’m good for you.” I smile at her, reaching down to tuck a bit of hair behind her ear.   
“Right, okay that’s cool. Good, anyway – where were we?” she asks with that mischievous look.  
“I think you know exactly what you were doing.” I say, as she goes back to lifting my dress up, giving her better access.   
“God, so beautiful.” She says, looking directly at my pussy.   
“Well thank you, I’m glad you like it.”   
“I love it, so how do you want to do this?” she asks, I just look at her confused.   
“What do you mean?” I ask.  
“Well, what position will be comfy for you?” she says affectionately.   
“You’re so thoughtful babe.” I say, scooting forward on my bright green chair.   
“I think you just answered my question.” She laughs as I am now perched on the edge of the seat, legs wide open and waiting.  
“Well, it’s been a while – and I’ve not done this pregnant before, so I have no clue what will be comfortable.”  
“Well, just tell me if you need me to stop, I won’t hurt the baby or anything, will I?” she asks, suddenly looking fearful.   
“No, no the baby will be totally fine.”  
“There’s no chance I can like touch it is there? Cause I don’t want to do something wrong.” I can’t help but burst out laughing at this.   
“Oh god, you really have no clue about pregnancy do you?” I say, trying to stop my laughter.   
“Okay, okay. Stop laughing, or I won’t give you the best orgasm you’ve ever had.” Franky says with a wink.  
“How can you possibly say it’ll be the best I’ve ever had?” I just look at her.  
“Oh, trust me – my skills will leave you very satisfied.” She says, finally turning her attention back to my pussy. Before I can respond, she moves closer to my centre – and I feel her take her first, long lick of my entire length.   
“Oh god!” I cry out as I feel her mouth on me.  
“Shh, you need to be quiet.” She says, moving away from my centre as she looks at me.   
“Keep going, please.” I say.  
“You’re so wet already Gidge, been thinking about this have you?”  
“Just put your mouth back on my pussy, yes I have been waiting and anticipating this, and I’m not wanting to wait another second. So please, fuck me Franky, I want your fingers in me and your mouth on me.” Franky practically has to pick her jaw up from the floor at my words – she’s actually speechless.   
“Fuck that was hot, as you wish ma’am!” she says cheerily, moving her attention back to my soaking wet and throbbing centre.   
“Oh, yes! Right there babe.” I say in hushed voice. I can feel her line her fingers up at my entrance, then suddenly I feel her enter me with two, as she now focuses her mouth directly on my clit.   
“Oh Franky! Yes, so good.” I say, as she picks up the pace, moving her fingers back and forth as fast as she can manage. She takes my engorged clit fully into her mouth and sucks on it hard, I can feel myself already getting close.  
“I’m not going to last long, ah! Oh, please Franky.” I say, as she finds that sweet spot inside of me, the one that many previous lovers have failed to find.   
“Cum for me Gidge.” She says, massaging my g-spot as she once again sucks hard on my bundle of nerves, this time she sends me over the edge.   
“Shit, I’m cumming – oh god! Don’t stop!” I say as she continues to suck at me and drive her fingers in and out. I’m going to cum hard, I don’t think I’ve ever had such a powerful orgasm before.   
“Franky, please keep going.” I say, panting out breathlessly, not wanting this amazing sensation to be over. All of a sudden, I feel a gush between my legs, I look down at Franky who has now removed her fingers and is now just using her tongue. I’m still riding out my orgasm, as she flicks my clit a few times, then drives her tongue into me.   
“Oh yes! Feels so good.” I say, as she starts to clean me up, placing kisses all over my pussy, then my thighs. She places a finally kiss to my clit before looking up at me, smirk on her face.   
“Enjoy?” she asks innocently.  
“That was incredible baby, thank you.” I say, thoroughly satisfied.   
“Now you never mentioned you were a squirter Gidge, that was totally hot by the way.” She says, still placing a few kisses to my exposed skin.   
“What?! I did?” I ask, genuinely surprised.   
“Yup, don’t look so embarrassed, it was amazing.” She says, obviously noticing my face.   
“Wow – maybe it’s my hormones or something, I’ve never done that before.” I say to her, as she pulls my dress further up, instead of back down.   
“What are you doing?” I ask, as my dress is now lifted to just underneath by bra.   
“You’re not the only one who needs attention, I don’t want Peanut to feel neglected.” She says, placing her head in my lap and giving my small bump a kiss.  
“Hi Peanut, I hope you’re all comfy in there.” She starts to talk as she rubs over the taunt skin and places kisses every few seconds.   
“You are just too cute; you know that?” I say, stroking a hand through her hair.   
“Remember you can’t tell anyone that, anyway if you don’t mind we’re having a moment here.” She says, turning her attention back to my stomach.   
“So baby, as I was saying before your mummy interrupted, I’m Franky, and I know I haven’t known you or your mummy for too long – only about two months – anyway that doesn’t matter, I just wanted to tell you that I love you already, and I’m so excited for you to arrive. I’m not sure what the future holds, no one does – but I really hope that you and your mummy are going to be a part of mine, you are both already making me a better person, and once I’m out of here, I’m going to love and protect you, the both of you. I’m not sure in what capacity yet, but you never know – maybe I’ll get to be your cool aunt Franky, huh? That would be awesome Peanut, anyway – I need to go now, so umm – yeah just keep doing what you’ve been doing, keep growing and all that stuff, I really want you to come out chubby.” Franky’s words have left me a mess, I have tears streaming down my face – she’s yet to look up yet but I can’t help it, no one has ever been as kind to me as Franky has been these past few months. She places a final kiss directly below my bellybutton, then puts my panties back on for me and pulls my dress down.   
“Gidge, what’s wrong? Why are you crying sweetie?” she asks, worried.   
“What you said, did you really mean it all Franky? You really want to be with me, even with this baby?” I ask her.   
“Of course, I wouldn’t mess you around Gidge, I meant what I said – and yes it’s early in this relationship, but you and this baby mean more to me than anything in the world, I literally have never had anyone in my life more important before.” She says, looking me in the eye.  
“Really? You mean that?” I say.   
“Bridget, I don’t know when it happened, I really don’t – but I need to say it. I’m in love with you, and I don’t want you to freak out because it’s soon. I just really wanted to tell you, because I am, I love you Bridget, and I love this baby.” Franky says as the tears continue to fall down my face.   
“Oh Franky! I, I feel the same way – I love you too.” I say as she brings me into a hug.   
“Shh don’t cry baby, this is good. I’ve never felt happier than I do now Gidge, god I love you so much.” She says again, bringing me in for a kiss. I can taste myself on her tongue as she slips it into my mouth and I moan out.   
“Thank you Franky, for everything.” I say, then kiss her again.   
“Well I love you, just remember that – and everything else, we’ll get through. I’m getting out of here, I’m more determined than ever and I’ll be able to look after you proper.” She says.   
“You already look after me babe, so well.” I say.  
“I know, but just think when you’re all big and really pregnant, I’ll be able to give you massages all the time and rub your feet for you.” She says and I grin.   
“Oh god that will be so good, my back is already starting to hurt!” I pout, Franky just kisses me until I smile again.   
“You should have said, I would have rubbed it for you – it’s too late now but next time okay? Will is going to come for me soon. At least he knows about us, we’ll have less explaining to do – this room smells like sex now – not even joking!” she says as I just look horrified.  
“Does it really? Shit I have a session in ten minutes, think they’ll notice?” I ask, worried about getting caught out. Franky just gives me her signature smirk as she stands up, heading to the door.   
“Nah, you should be fine, oh but you might want to cover that wet patch on your chair babe, you really did cum hard didn’t you?” Franky teases as I look down and see what she’s talking about, it’s a huge patch of wetness.   
“Fuck.” I mutter to myself as Will knocks the door and Franky leaves.


End file.
